Resident Evil: A Shade Deeper Than Crimson
by DeathofZero
Summary: Story about a mother and child, grew up in Raccoon City, tormented by abusive father, go off in search of a new home, only to find....well, look inside to find out! Rated R for descriptions of abuse and later, very gory and graphic depictions of deaths.


RESIDENT EVIL:  
  
1 A Shade Deeper Than Crimson  
  
1.1 CHAPTER ONE  
  
"So, this is it, is it now, Alicia? You're just gonna beat me at this again, and I'm just going to have to beat you up again too." Eric looked right at his sister, ignoring the fright in her face, sucking in the fear that emanated from her quivering lips and her now bloodshot eyes.  
  
"No, no Eric. I didn't mean to! It's just…"she threw down the controller for her Super Nintendo and began to cry. He had been so mean to her. Since they were but five years old, he had been as mean as he possibly could to her. Finally, Alicia stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes onto her snot-filled sleeve, from the other times Eric had shown his abhorrence for her that day. But what had their relationship been anyways? Ever since her father had died in the accident, the one her Mom wouldn't talk about, she had been lonely. Then Mom found another, but soon found out he was abusive and twisted, and he forced her to marry him, threatened that if she didn't he would harm her everyday of her life. She was too scared to go to the police. "No one would ever listen." She always told Alicia. And so Alicia stood face to face with her mother again probing, trying to get answers from her mother, trying to find out why, why, why she had made such decisions.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"He, he hurt me again."  
  
"Who, honey?"  
  
"Eric."  
  
"Oh! My darling…let me see, oh another one right there on the leg? Well, let me get some Neosporin, we'll clean it up, okay?" She got up, milling about in the medicine cabinet, reaching around for the Band-Aids.  
  
"Mommy, can we talk?"  
  
"About…what honey? We can talk about anything, you know that."  
  
"Yes Mommy. I know that. Y'know, Mom, my birthday's coming up." She smiled.  
  
"Oh that's right! In one week! You'll be ten years old. My how time flies!"  
  
"Mom. You know what I want for my birthday?"  
  
"No. What Alicia? What do you want?" Alicia tensed up, preparing for what she was about to say. Mom wouldn't like it, she knew.  
  
"I-I want you to tell me about Daddy." Her mother's face went pale. "And then I want to move away from here, so Eric can't hurt me." Her mother's face drained of color, and her eye's began to water. She looked at her arms. All the marks, the marks from her husband. Her legs, they once were so beautiful, now where just pieces of beaten flesh. Oh, how she wished that she had never met him. Alicia looked at her mother, and watched as the tears began to pour out. She held her head in her arms, weeping, wishing, wishing she had another life, wishing she could get her poor daughter out of this situation…wishing…  
  
Almost immediately after she had dried her last tear, she got up, a different look on her face. This time, one of confidence, one of assurance. This time she was sick of it, sick of her life. She was going, and she wasn't going to look back. This time, she was going to stand up for herself. She grabbed Alicia by the hand, and led her to the car.  
  
"Mommy? MOMMY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MOMMY!"  
  
"We are going honey, we're going far away, so this mean man can never hurt us again." She went inside, and grabbed her purse and stuffed other belongings inside a small backpack. Chuck wouldn't be back for another hour or so from work…but Eric….  
  
Alicia peered out the window, the seatbelt restraining her somewhat. She could make out Eric's face, full of anger and her mother standing there, yelling with her hands clenched tight. Alicia heard a smacking noise, then she saw the door slam. Mother came quickly to the car.  
  
"You, ready Alicia?"  
  
"Yes Mommy."  
  
"Then let's go. We haven't much time."  
  
"But my toys, Mommy!"  
  
"We haven't any time, honey. We'll buy you knew ones, all brand new ones, Mommy has some money. Don't worry." She said as she backed out of the driveway, eyes on the road, not on her dulcet little nine year old.  
  
"You buckled sweety?"  
  
"Yes Mommy. I'm all ready."  
  
"Good then. We're going to start everything brand new, and no ones going to stop us. Ever. That's a promise." Alicia smiled. This was turning into the day she had waited for for so long. This was the day that she had dreamed of. She looked at her mother, frail and red, probably from the shouting match moments before. She'd never have to look at Eric again, never have to suffer his berating. They would never suffer, never, ever, because now they were free. Hours upon hours passed, and they were still driving Alicia was still in the back, sleeping, as she had dozed off about fifteen minutes ago. Mary Flie sat up in front, still driving, silent on the outside, but inside, she was thinking. Her mind swirled with activity, and she was ready to do what should have been done three years ago. Mary hit a bump, and it aroused Alicia.  
  
"Mmm…Mommy?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Daddy." Once more Mary went pale, and she stopped the car, pulling it over to the side of the highway.  
  
"Listen, Alicia, I know you really want to know, but all I can tell you is that he died in a car crash, and that he was a wonderful man. You're not old enough to know any more than that. Just be glad we're out of Raccoon City, and now we're going somewhere…different."  
  
"Where different, Mommy?" Mary started the car back up again.  
  
"You'll soon find out Alicia. You'll soon find out." Alicia shrugged her shoulders, and lay down again. All she could think about was her father. Nothing. She remembered nothing. Her mouth opened wide, into the form of a yawn. Her eye's closed once more, dreaming of where she was going, and the day she would be old enough to know about her father. 


End file.
